15 - The Edge of the World
How To Access: Connected to Map 14 after you defeat the boss of Map 14 Tips for getting started: ''' This map takes another significant jump in difficulty from map 14. Map 15 primarily focuses on magic resist instead of AR like on map 14. However, Sandworms have a very high damage physical AOE attack that will wipe your team if you ignore armor. (Suggest a DK tank here and moving forward into the next maps as Dragon Marshals and Pallys will eventually fall behind in armor. Also suggest working towards a Frost mage if you do not have one by this point.) You will need the following, in order of importance: * Inflammable Cloth on everyone * High Resist and high armor on everyone * Resist down immune on tank (Wizard Ring) * Stun immune on priest {U'r's Magical Ring} * First strike on tank * First strikes on all (not required but will help immensely) '''Special mention: Although they are not 'bosses' and will not have dedicated guides, Church Knights in the main quest line are very difficult. They come in sets of 2 and both spam very high damage physical AOE attacks non stop. At this point in the game, you will not be able to bring enough armor and Con to tank them straight up for long. The best strategies and team comps typically revolve around stunning 1 of them and burning it down quickly. Having a Frost Mage starts to become a priority here and moving forward. Some team comps you can try based on what you have in your stable: * Pally, Priest, Frost, DK (3 stuns) * 2 Pallys (so you can have both casting the AR buff) * Turtle strat (by stnden): DK, DM, Pope, CK (CK manual heal pope and self, tanks both taunt for the AR) If you can find a team comp that works for you and can kill them with even some consistency, use it. If you can win only 50-75% of the time, you will eventually clear both towers. This may be better than constantly searching for a team comp that will win 100% of the time. Note: This map has a large number of bases or main lines that require STR 910, Magic 950, and DEX 900 to open the final treasure chest. It is recommended that the exploration team reach this configuration or all explorations are completed. After clearing the base mobs, open a team that meets these three conditions. Progression: * Explore the desert in the Edge of the World > (47,40) Mysterious Tourist: ** Follow the Mysterious tourist > (43,8) Dam: ** Explore the Secrets of the desert tribes *** Find a way to open the gate switch of the dam > Go to (32,15) Abandoned Village: **** Open the gate switch of the dam > Go to (41,13) Secret Passage: Requires 900 STR **** **** ***** I >(47,45) Investigate the Dragon's Altar at (47,45): ***** ***** Key Points: * (11,48) Craftsman's Soul Totem: Requires 950 Magic to Collect: Blueprint Square Signet * (23,38) Cactus Bushes: For the Dry Plants * (20,48) Devil City: Sand Storm, Collect: Ehereal Cinder, Soul Stealer, Chest(840DEX): Golden Rune-Keeper Armor * (6,7,) Thorns Cave: Requires Dry Plants, Ehereal Cinder * (51,11) Underwater Ruins: Desert Lizard, Remoe the Seal(Magic 850) * (29,7) Sandy Temple: Spawn (24,9) * (24,9) Collect:Crystal Sphere Shard * (21,15) City Ruins: * (15,25) Air-dried blood: Require 850 Dex, Unlock (10,20) spawn Mirage * (10,20) Mirage: Use Crystal Sphere Shard, Require 5 more Crystal Sphere Shard, * (8,32) Lost Dreamland: Boss: Black Warlock Drop: 'Crystal Sphere Shard' * (12,41) Lost Dreamland: x2 Gnolls, x2 Corrupted Walker, x2, Screaming Wraith, Dark Bishop Drop: Crystal Sphere Shard * (32,43) Lost Dreamland: Argentine Knight Kyreem * (51,28) Lost Dreamland: Quirky Bird * (29,13) Lost Dreamland: Cult,Witch Doctor * (10,20) Mirage: Use 5 Crystal Sphere Shard * (3,29) Weathered Ruins: Desert Lizard, Pick Lock(Dex 900) Temple Sacrifice * (29,50) Giant Rock Terrace: Sand Storm, Soul Stealer, Remove Seal(Magic 950) Temple Sacrifice * (53,29) Quicksand Area: Sand Storm, Desert Lizard, Locked Chest(STR 950) Temple Sacrifice * (29,7) Sandy Temple: Open Temple with 3x Temple Sacrifice, Church Knights, Boss: Rock Guardian * (47,45) Dragon's Altar: Gold Dragon Points of interest: * (38,34) Burning Rift: Adds +10 Mithirl Miners * (4,42) Crystal Wasteland: Adds +10 Crystal Craftsmen * (40,46) Crescent's Embrace: Adds +10 Food * (41,53) Boiling Wilderness: Desert Lizard, Soul Stealer, Remove with Magic(910) Lobster Gauntlet * (37,9) Stone House: Desert Lizard, Soul Stealer, Iron Lock(810DEX): Golden Runed-Keeper Armor * (13,32) Leafless trees: Adds +5 Wood (OPT)Quests: * (16,24) Ancient Monument -> * (46,14)Ancient Monument -> * (45,48) Ancient Monument -> 4? * (27,38) Ancient Monument -> * (15,20) Ancient Monument -> 4 Deserters from the Capital Go to Map 15 - Edge of the World and talk to [ Morris ] (50,23) to unlock: * Look for the wanted deserter Red > ** Go talk to [ Red ] (3,12) and tell him to STOP Fading Flame Blade *** Help Red deceive Morris > **** Return to [ Morris ] and defeat him to get: **** x1 Eternium Ingot, 20 000 Souls, 30 000 Golds Circus Challenge * Han, Rouge Knight > Exiled Swordman's Badge (I recommend not killing Han since this will put him into the rotation for coliseum round 6. Even with map 16 gear, his AR down skill may kill you. The reward for killing him is a mediocre dex/con loot.) Fossicker * (48,22) Lost Oasis: Unlock Oasis Dune * (43,27) Oasis Dune: Sand Worm, Desert Lizard, Unlock: Fossicker quest. At this point at every day reset, one of those 5 location will become active until all 5 location as been found. ** Top Middle 22,3 (20 Gold chunks) ** Top Right 53,17 (25k Souls) ** Middle Left 8,37 (Eternium Ingot) ** Bottom right 39 ,47 (2 AR III runes) ** Bottom Left 12,55 (Empty) * (14,11) Fossicker: Talk and Save him * (47,53) Merchant: Collect: Hoyle's Sealed Box: Transport goods to south waters trading post > Daily Challenges: * (9,50) Eternal Maze: Requires Square Signet Monsters: ' * x2 Wandering Golem: Shattering Slash, Immune to Bleed * x3 Soul Stealer: Soul Stealing (as long as you have a Guardian with high Res to counter there lifetap) * Desert Lizard: Scorchign Bite*Scorch, Tail Swing*Stun, Can Not Be Stunned and stun alot * Sand Worm: Earth-Split Impact, Ignition*Scorch, Can Not Be Stunned * Gnoll: Sand Strike * Corrupted Walker: Erosive Paw Strike, Immune to Plague * Screaming Wraith: Soul Splitter, Immune to All Debuffs * Quirky Bird: Soul Splitter, Wind Blade, Full Recovery * Cult: Blood Offering * Church Knight: Horizontal Strike 'Bosses: * (14,16) Han, Rouge Knight: Demon Slasher, Soul Slasher, Ghost Slasher * (50,23) Morris: Blade Thrust, Deadly Backstab , Can Not Be Stunned + x2 ? * (8,32) Black Warlock: Giant Fireball, Power Transfer, Soil Acidification * (12,41) Dark Bishop: Giant Fireball, Due Punishment, Can Not Be Stunned * (32,43) Argentine Knight Kyreem: Deadly Slash, Dazzling Light, Healing *(29,13) Witch Doctor: Aging Potion, Immortality Spell, Toxic Potion *(29,7) Rock Guardian: Unyielding Fighter, Stomp *(47,45) Houssun Glaser: Prismatic Breath, Chaos Breath, Immune to all Debuffs. Loots: Category:Maps